phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Sipping with the Enemy
|image = 329a - Coffee Date.jpg |caption = Monty and Vanessa have coffee. |season = 3 |production = 329a |broadcast = 164 |story = Scott Peterson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Kaz Kim Roberson |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = June 22, 2012 |international = |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Candace tries to bust Phineas and Ferb when they put on an enormous backyard magic show, while Vanessa and Major Monogram's son Monty get coffee together despite their warring fathers. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to become hip in an attempt to get youthful followers. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb and Buford are in the the backyard, then Lawrence comes in to join a conversation, to which Buford say it's "blowing his mind". Lawrence then does a "magic trick", taking a coin behind Phineas's ear, later revealed that he puts lots of coin behind his ear. Then Buford takes a fake ear behind his own ear, then Baljeet pops up behind Buford,saying "Mind flip!", gives Phineas the idea of putting on a magic show, then ask where is Ferb. He actually wearing a Buford costume, while the real Buford appears behind Phineas. He says he switches his body with a dummy of himself while Phineas looks away. At the coffee shop,Vanessa is waiting in the line to buy drinks, only to meet Monty Monogram by accident, much to her surprise. She then talks to Monty that she knows him as he flown off her dad's roof last time, Monty makes a little joke then says he knows Vanessa. The seller ask what the couple want to buy, and they have the same answer: cappuccino with chocolate powder on top and a ginger scone. Monty says that they should put aside the fact that their dads are sworn enemies and have a cappuccino together. Songs *''Keep Us Apart'' *''History of Rock'' (Instrumental) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None Where's Perry Evil Jingle None Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode takes place sometime after "Minor Monogram". Production Information *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on June 15, 2012. Continuity *Second time Monty Monogram appears. ("Minor Monogram") *Fourth time Doofenshmirtz's invention hits Linda. ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "A Real Boy", "Agent Doof") *Third time Isabella appears, but has no speaking or singing lines. ("Moon Farm", "Delivery of Destiny") *The "If I had a nickel for every time..." line is used again. ("Wizard of Odd", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Fifth time that Candace's cellphone is destroyed/lost. ("Greece Lightning", "Candace Disconnected", "Meatloaf Surprise", "Meapless in Seattle"). *Vanessa and Perry interact again. *Fourth appearance of Lawrence's car ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Bullseye!", "Sci-Fi Pie Fly") Allusions *'Sleeping with the Enemy' - The episode title parodies the 1991 movie thriller that starred Julia Roberts and Patrick Bergin. *'Romeo and Juliet' - Descendants of opposing families dating. *''Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' - Like Rodrick steals Greg's Diary, this parodies Vanessa getting caught red-handed by Perry with a laptop. *''The Rocky Horror (Picture) Show'' - When Baljeet says "Mind flip", it is taken from part of a lyric from "The Time Warp", which was written by Richard O'Brien, Lawrence's voice actor. The exact line for the lyric in question is "With a bit of a mind flip..." *Phineas and Ferb's look in their magic show, as well as the title, are tributes to illusionist Criss Angel and his "Mind Freak" shows. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Seth Green as Monty Monogram }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes